


World Torn Apart

by NightmareCloud



Category: Black Butler, Harry Potter - Fandom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareCloud/pseuds/NightmareCloud
Summary: In three different worlds two people are taken to another reality where they must work together. They were each specifically chosen though they dont know it yet, but are meant to change not just their worlds but many more. Follow Harry, Ciel and Dick as they are put to the test as they fight to survive not only in their new surroundings but also accept their new allies. More inside





	1. The Lost World

  
**Hi there! So this is my first fanfic, its an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I hope those of you who'll read it like it and stick around. If you don't like it well, that's up to you but ill try my best!**  
**To understand the story you'll need a basic understanding of Harry Potter, Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, and Young Justice, but this is almost all AU. The characters are a bit ooc, but ill try my best to keep their attitude! And sorry for any mistakes too!  - NightmareCloud**  


 

Disclaimer: I'm just using two characters from each and in no way own any of them. The only thing mines is the monsters I try to make up and the plot.

 

_Summary: Harry, Ciel, and Dick are all taken away from their Dimension and thrown into one far different yet similar to their own. And with them Voldemort/Tom, Sebastian, and Deathstroke/Slade are taken away too, to keep an eye on them while helping them since the fates seem to think they would make the perfect team. Crazy bunch of old folks they are. Their one ticket to go back home: make the world more habitable for the humans that live there to make their stand and win._

 

**World Torn Apart**

 

**Chapter 1: The Lost World**

 

Dimension 1: Nightwing / Richard J. 'Dick' Grayson. Year 2015

 

  Up in the Justice League's watch tower, Nightwing previously known as Robin, was currently looking up some info about a possible mission with Batman and their new Robin. Meanwhile he was also arguing with Wally over his comlink about the better aspects of fighting hand to hand and with weapons.  
For a while all was normal... well as normal as can be being thousands of miles away in a space tower full of superheroes. But anyways, Nightwing was just about to hang up his comlink and give a very important file to Batman, when he suddenly crumpled down on his knees clutching his head and screamed out in pain.  
Everyone stilled a moment before Batman rushed over to him as did others. Before any of them could reach him though, there was a blinding blue flash of light and a final heart wrenching scream, then all was silent. As everyone there opened their eyes, they all saw that Nightwing, was no longer there.

 

Dimension 2: The Boy Who Lived / Harry J. Potter. Year 1997

 

  It was another day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for one Harry Potter. He was currently in his potions class brewing an anti-paralysis potion and so far was doing pretty good if he did say so himself. He was just about to add the second to last ingredient when a little too late he saw Malfoy throw in raw mandrake into his potion.  
Luckily or unluckily Snape saw as well and just in time placed a spell to contain the explosion. It might of severely hurt at least half the class, if not at least the ones near the potion. For the first time  Snape yelled at Malfoy for his stupidity and not at Harry, but both of them still got detention.

  Not wanting to attract anymore attention Harry quietly cleaned up his station since thankfully Snape already cleared away the remains of his potion. Slowly Harry began to feel a bit off, first it was just a little light headedness, but slowly it became a migraine that felt as if the cretaceous curse was specifically in there.  
His body slowly began to shake garnering the attention of Neville who was sitting next to him. "Harry, you okay?" that attracted Ron and Hermione who were sitting ahead of them making all look at Harry questioningly. Said boy couldn't hear them from the pounding in his head.  
  His body was beginning to feel as if it was under the cretaceous curse as well but much worse. Snape zeroed in on Potter who seemed to be under intense pain. He was about to call the boy out, when there was a sudden burst of green light that blinded everyone for a moment. When he looked back to where the boy was, his heart stilled as he saw the he was gone.

 

Dimension 3: The Queen's Guard Dog / Ciel Phantomhive. Year 1906

 

  Ciel was at his mansion with Bard, MeyRin and Finny, Tanaka having passed away a few years ago. He was 31 but still looked like his 13 year old self since he was turned into a demon by Anna and Alois. He had finally told the others his secret when he let Sebastian go, and surprisingly they stayed.  
Loyal to the end they said, though they all knew that this time they really meant the end for them. Finny looked the same as well and still had his strength so the both of them got along much better now, especially since Finny has matured and learned to harness his strength.  
He has opened himself up a little more to them over the years, it was easier since everyone still thought he was dead, well except Agni and Soma who came unexpectedly one day and had found out Ciel was still alive.  
  Agni and Soma visited twice a week ever since then, being sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone what they had found out about. That leads to where they all were right now, at a park with Ciel using what little transformations he knew to alter his appearance.  
Ciel was sitting with the others at the picnic table getting sleepy, he hadn't been sleeping well for a few months since his demonic powers kept shifting to try help him adjust to his new body. Though since he didn't have anyone to teach him how, his body was trying to do it itself, and it was exhausting.  
He leaned against Agni and felt himself being picked up, he didn't complain so much anymore, ever since he let Sebastian go, they had coddled him trying to make him feel better. No amount of protest stopped them even to this day. They coddled him every now and then even though he was an adult trapped in his small childish body.  
  He felt himself being set on someone's lap sideways with his head on who he guessed by the smell and firmness was Soma. As the carriage began to move he felt a headache beginning behind his eyes but tried to ignore it in favor of trying to get some sleep. He soon realized his headache was getting worse as his body began to feel like it was being torn apart.  
The pain suddenly stopped but returned with a vengeance. He screamed while thrashing around trying to make the pain go away but nothing worked. Soma tried to restrain him so he wouldn't hurt himself but as he finally gripped Ciel's arms there was a blinding red light and when he looked back in his arms, Ciel was no longer there.

 

Dimension 1: Deathstroke the Terminator / Slade Wilson. Year 2015

 

  Slade was currently in Metropolis meeting up with Luthor. He seemed to have an interesting proposition in return for a certain job to be done. He figured he could pass some time while he waited for final instructions of a previous job. He entered the tall building Luthor had just opened and walked to the elevators as if he owned the place. He could if he wanted anyways.  
He went to the top floor, meeting some pathetic guards who tried to get in his way, since it seemed Luthor lacked advising them he'd be having a guest. He strolled into the mans office without knocking, irritated that he had to waste his time with his ridiculous staff. "Ahh, Deathstroke. Thank you for coming. Hope you don't mind the welcoming comity out there, just had to make sure it was you that arrived." Luthor spoke pouring himself a glass of champagne and filling another raising it in offering.  
  Slade merely stared at I'm from behind his mask, he was beginning to wonder if this was a real waste of time. He sat down in the provided chair ignoring the offered beverage and got straight to the point. They spoke for a good quarter of an hour before he began to feel a nauseating pain in his skull. Soon it fell like he was being flayed and frozen at the same time.  
He let out a grunt as a particularly nasty throb pulsated thorough his head making him loose eye contact with Luthor, but before either of them could comment there was a surrounding gold light that engulfed him. Once the light was gone, it revealed Slade was no longer there.

 

Dimension 2: Voldemort / Tom M. Riddle. Year 1997

 

  Voldemort knew something was wrong when he was reborn. First of all, the insatiable desire to crucio everyone was a dead give away. The second, he couldn't hold onto coherent thoughts for very long, black outs occurred more times than he cared to count.  
He was speaking with Severus about creating a potion for his 'lapses' and also to try to cure the insane desire to keep hurting everybody. His death eaters weren't as dumb as portrayed to be, they didn't join him just because he pointed his wand at them telling them he would torture them for the rest of their lives if they didn't.  
  He was currently in his room trying to focus on not blacking out and coming back to himself with a few dead bodies. He had to control this! He sat in front of the fire meditating feeling a headache begin behind his eyes. It steadily grew stronger until he couldn't stand it no longer. He made to stand but crumpled as a monstrous throb made him slightly shout in pain.  
He vaguely heard his doors burst open, before seeing a multitude of colors before him, then blacked out. The death eaters that entered froze as they saw their master get swallowed by a blinding black light that went away leaving nothing but the bare ground.

 

Dimension 3: Unknown Demon / Sebastian Michaelis. Year 1906

 

  The shadowed demon smirked at the human laying before him, its eyes slowly losing its light of life, bleeding from all the gashes in its body. He leaned down and sucked in its miserable life, its dying soul and made sure to let the Shinigami know it was him by leaving a mark of a raven on the body. He stood back up making his way to his current human house in San Francisco, it was still dark since it was the very early hours of the morning so he took the streets.  
  He had been thinking of Ciel these past few months, wondering if he had been killed or if he is going through the torture of slowly transforming alone. He knew he was supposed to stay to help the little devil but he did not want to stay near him. He had worked so hard for three years, three long and tenuous years for his delectable soul, only to have it ripped away from him in a moment of carelessness.  
It was law, no matter what, that fledglings were to be helped, taught, and protected until they had proven to be able to fend for themselves. It was rare to have fledglings since it was rare for demons to transform from children, the adults were normally either killed off or proved to be able to fight for themselves, but the children were as precious as they come since they were so rare and malleable.  
  He came out of his thoughts as he walked up the steps to his house but he stopped as he sensed something was coming. He turned around to look out into the city since his house was on the hills and slowly yet surely he saw the vibrations. No human would be able to see them since it was early but he could tell the Earth was beginning to shift.  
A few minutes later his prediction came true as waves after waves of shocks went through the ground shaking it like a salt shaker, houses and buildings began crumbling down, fires began to break out causing panic to begin. He watched on as smoke began to fill the air along with burnt flesh and wood and had a foreboding feeling.  
  He saw his house begin to fall apart and he rushed to go in to get his cats. Before he could reach the front steps though he dropped to the floor as he felt his head pound. It felt as if Satan were in there knocking him about again, but this was worse, far, far worse. He screamed out in agony but it was drowned out with all the other wails and sirens of the city. He began to lose consciousness the last thing he saw was his house begin to topple over him and a blurring purple light.


	2. In the New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes in the new world. Hope you enjoy!

**__Chapter 2: In The New World__**

  Harry groaned as he awoke, the first thing he noticed was how uncomfotable his back was, it felt as if he were laying on pointy rocks. He tilted his head to the side feeling something jab his cheek, cracking open an eye he saw that it was, in fact, a rock or more like a few small pointy pebbles. He huffed as he sat up and shook his head to clear it of the fuzziness he felt, taking a look around. His glasses were on his face but they were cracked and slightly bent _'oh great, just what I needed'_ he thought to himself as he tried to locate his wand.

  "Where the heck is it?" he muttered checking his pockets while looking around him, but he stopped when he heard a thump and he turned to see a side bag that looked empty where it wasn't a few seconds ago. He looked around to see if someone threw it there but it was just him at the mouth of a cave, the outside having a pretty big clearing with no where to hide until you reach the trees a few minutes out. He crawled closer to it frowning when he saw his name written in a fancy cursive writing. He pulled the bag on his lap noticing it felt lightweight _'it must be a charm'_ he thought as he opened the flap.

   He took a peek inside his eyes widening at what he saw. There were dozens of pockets each of them had name tags of what was in them like: food, drinks, clothes, shoes, tools, tent, books and pens, blankets, and lots of other things. He pulled the zipper of the first one that said food and at the bottom of the bag he saw a small tuna sandwich wrapped in plastic. He pulled it out unwrapping it smelling the delicious bread that looked fresh and without a second thought he took a bite. He moaned at the great taste quickly finishing the rest, licking his fingers when he was done. He looked at the bag again closing the food zipper and opened the drink one and at the bottom of the bag was flavored water. 

  He shrugged pulling it out taking a swig of the refreshing drink while eyeing the bag some more. He let out a satisfied sigh when he finished drinking and was putting the half full bottle back in the bag when he heard a low growl. He looked up and around trying to find where it came from but he saw nothing, so he hung the bag on his shoulder while he stood up preparing to move away from there. "Growwwwwll!" he froze as he heard it again but much louder this time and realized it came from inside the cave. He turned around only to see three yellow spots with black dots in them looking at him, then razor sharp teeth revealing themselves to him letting out a guttural growl. 

  He was no fool as many claimed him to be so he turned around and ran, he ran to the trees he saw out front, not stopping for a second. He heard the thing run after him and he thanked his running and dodging skills as he shifted in and out of the thicket. He took a peek back seeing what looked like a werewolf but much more evolved looking try to get to him by jumping from tree to tree but there were too many branches for its big girth. He turned back around planning to run until he lost the monster or until it got him, but either way he was going to keep running. He never noticed that his clothes didn't fit him right anymore, or that he was shorter, it wasn't until he tripped over his long pants after running a while that he noticed. 

* * *

  Sebastian lay still as he came around, taking in his surroundings making sure there were no threats. After assuring that it was only him there he stood up and stretched. He looked around and saw he was in a dead forest, black trees, wilted bushes, shriveled vines, cracked dirt there was no life there. The sky was a blood orange color with black clouds rolling by with the occasional grey spot. 

  He looked around once again but this time his eyes caught sight of a travel bag that looked empty. He didn't bother looking around already his senses knowing nothing had been there that he could catch so he made his way over to the bag. He saw a tag with his name written in elegant cursive and a note sticking out. He pulled the note out reading it aloud :

_"Sebastian Michaelis, you have been chosen to help a child fix this world of the cruel anomalies and creatures that reside here. You will recognize the child when you meet him, but for now you must go and look for him in this new world and help, guide, and teach him to kill these vicious monstrosities that lurk the shadows. There are four others two more adults and two more children, the other men receiving a similar note._

_You are to all work together if not you will all be stranded here on this god forsaken planet together. There is a lesson to be learned through all this a different one for each and everyone of you. The children are all alone and by the time they awaken, they will of found themselves in a very hard situation in which you are to either save them, or help them, but you will not harm them._

_Should you or any of you decide to try and harm each other there will be repercussions. None in which will be pleasant. Until this world is manageable, and the hosts who live on it can contain these creatures themselves, you will work to decimate them, as well as study them._

_There are books in your bag in which you will fill out and complete, a homework of sorts if you will. The children are clueless and unless in dire need to know basis or your 'dying', in which by the way will be impossible for any of you since on this planet you are immortal, they should not know about it. All they should need to know is that you were sent there to help them, as they will also help you in ways you did not know before._

_Sebastian Michaelis you are being told, you are to protect, guide, and foster the child you are assigned, and you must also watch out for the other children when one of their soon to be mentors cannot. You will all look out for each other for if not, the pain that can be passed onto you is immeasurable and insatiable. Once more, this is a new world with new rules, you must each look out for each other, if not may God try and bless your helljourned soul._

_Yours Truly, The Death of Life"_

_  
_

  Sebastian was a bit curious "have to help this child hmm, I wonder who it could be?". He looked back down at the note _'And just who might this_ 'Death of Life' _be'_ he tucked away the note and looked into the empty looking bag but quickly figured out how its used. It had a good supply of souls there and a few things for a child like small clothing, sustenance, and a few entertainment items. He slid the bag onto his shoulder looking around, extending his hearing to see if he heard anyone of the five he was to meet. His ears picked up a sound quite a whiles away, it sounded like wild animals fighting each other but then he though, what if it wasn't an animal but one of the children? He began to head in that direction, wondering what it was he was going to face and who he was going to meet.

* * *

  Tom growled as he began to awaken and when his eyes opened they were a violent glowing red. He quickly looked around, he anger slightly deflating as he took in his strange surroundings. He was by a cliff looking out into the ocean that was almost black, no sun was seen yet there was light, the sky was bloody with black clouds rolling slowly through it.

  The sand was grey and the cliff's rocks were shrouded with illusionistic shadows. He saw something strange slither in the water down below but he didn't care about it as long as it left him alone. On the other side of the cliff was what used to look like a city. Buildings and homes were burnt down and were overgrown with weeds. 

It was a little too quiet, no birds crowing or dogs scavenging for food, it was like something was waiting for him to enter the once city. He felt for his wand but when he didn't feel it he began looking around. He saw a hangman's rope holding a side bag while it hung from the tree, a non existent wind making it sway. Cautiously he neared it, narrowing his eyes when he made out his name. He stood in front of it looking at the tag with his name and note.

   He quickly skimmed through the note, confusion engulfing him. He realized he was no longer insane, and that he was actually quite level headed as well. Well a little bit anyways. He pulled off the bag and opened it, realizing it was a wizarding bag for travelers. He had one back at his mansion for when he went to other countries for a long while. 

  He wandlessly checked it over for any curses, admonishing himself for not doing that first, and when it seemed clear he put it over his head looking around again, searching for any kind of life from the other five he was supposed to meet. He began heading to the demolished city but kept to the edge of it, not wanting to cross something that would be hiding in the bigger buildings. He began on thinking who child he was 'supposed to protect, guide and foster' would be and who the other two adults were. He was hoping they would be able to at least manage to hold decent conversation.

   He was walking for about five minutes when he heard some commotion in the city. He was wary of going in but if it was one of the little rodents he was supposed to look after he guessed he had to go and find out. He disillusioned himself, not sure if it would work, and quickly walked into the city going to where all the noise was coming from. 

* * *

  Nightwing silently awoke, his body feeling exhausted as if he went a couple rounds with Bane. He listened out for any sounds to tell him he wasn't alone but it was dead silent. He opened his eyes and realized his mask was off, he reached to fix it but he caught sight of his hands. His hands were bare and a lot smaller than he remembered, he sat up and looked down at his body realizing he had shrunk since his costume didn't fit him anymore. 

  He looked small and scrawny, just like he did when he was younger. He looked around trying to figure out what was going on since his head wasn't able to piece it together yet. He saw his surroundings looked bleak. There was a brick wall that was crumbled behind him and half a house on his right, the other half was gone, revealing a dark forest. He heard a creak along with a soft thump and his eyes instantly went to the source, by the half shattered window was a side bag that was flat. He looked around wondering if someone had threw it there but he couldn't see much, it was kind of dim there. 

  He reached to his belt only to find it gone along with his gloves and shoes, all his weapons were gone. He looked back to the bag and eyed it suspiciously, curiosity winning as he went over to it. He saw his name written on a tag after and slight hesitation he pulled it over peeking inside. All he saw were names of nessecities on zippers and as he pulled the one labeled 'clothes' he yanked his hand back as he felt something appear at the bottom. 

  Slowly he put his hand back in and pulled out a black shirt with long sleeves that seemed just the size he was now. He looked to his uniform debating weither or not he should change. Finally he decided to change since his suit wasn't going to help him much right now so he put his hand back in the bag and pulled out black Kevlar like material pants. He also found some running shoes like the ones he had except without his 'adjustments', socks, briefs and a sweater with a hoodie. 

  He quickly changed and shoved his suit in the bag and hung it over his shoulder walking to the other end of the fallen house. He peeked around checking for anything lurking in the shadows, his eyes playing tricks on him since the lighting was at that point it hurt sometimes. He saw one end looked lighter than the other so he made his way there, hoping it wasn't some sort of trap. As he walked through the charcoal like trees and dead plants he felt as if he was being watched. 

  He wanted to pull his hoodie over but then he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on himself from behind very well, so he just shoved his hands in his pockets and walked on, staying alert for anything unusual. As he was nearing the lighter side of the woods he heard crunching behind him making him quickly turn. At first he didn't see anything but then he saw a shadow begin to flick around, two green spots suddenly appeared with red dots in the center and he vaguely realized that they were eyes he was looking at.

  He saw something red begin to open and saw it was its mouth it had no teeth but it did have tentacles that were crawling out heading towards him. He turned around and ran picking up some sticks and rocks throwing them at the tentacle things while he flipped to get out of one's reach. He kept running until he was in a lighter area, the first thing he noticed was that the sky was a dark red with black clouds in it.

  He ran to the spots that had the most light since the things seemed to not be able to fully enter those parts while managing to squish one of the buds of the tentacle making the creature shriek and recoil but chase after him with more fervor. He yelped as the thing wrapped around his ankle lifting him into the air the red hole that was its mouth began making sucking noises giving him the impression he was going to be flushed down a toilet. Suddenly he fell down hard all he saw was a black blur but he suddenly felt too tired to try and figure out what it was as he fell into the consuming darkness. 

* * *

  Slade was stalking through the forest, thinking how he was going to mutilate whoever it was that took him there and how he was going to take great pleasure in it. He whacked down another branch and growled at the pack that appeared behind it, it had been appearing for the past three hours every time he tried to dispose of it, it just returned.

   He yanked off the bag throwing it aside but this time it didn't leave his hand, he tried taking it off with the other but it just stayed stuck to his hands, he gave up when he tried with his foot getting it stuck there too and just put it on his back after checking the inside seeing it empty. He began wandering around again, putting everything to memory, but then he heard a strange high pitched growl. 

  He stopped and listened for any sound and heard nearly silent footsteps from behind him on his right and at the last second he swirled around and caught something by the jaw before it attacked him unaware. He fought it for a bit, the beast looking like some strange overgrown lizard and vaguely he realized it looked like a velociraptor. He managed to break off its bottom jaw making it shriek and step back in pain before trying to attack again. He picked up a thick branch shoving it straight into its skull, killing it immediately. 

  He looked down at the dead body, looking it over curiously wondering if he had somehow got sent back in time. That idea went away when he looked up again and saw a city up ahead, but it didn't look like the historical ones shown in history books. It looked modern but it was a dead city, vines, trees, and overgrowth was everywhere, it looked abandoned with the crumpled buildings and burnt down homes. He continued walking around the perimeter of the city and forest, keeping an eye out for any other sort of life that he didn't deem a threat. 

  After another half hour of aimlessly walking he heard a ruckus not too far away and decided to investigate, steadily he walked around a dilapidated building and saw a dark haired man with red eyes being cornered by what appeared to be rabid dogs but they also looked sane since they weren't yet attacking him. He watched from aside the building how the dogs were acting and before they attacked the man, he whistled attracting their attention. They looked to him and the other guy but it seemed since he was more active they ran towards him, when they were a foot away from him he took a big step to the side and watched detached as they all ran into the ditch that was behind him. 

  He looked back to the man and saw he was leaning against some rubble breathing heavily and slowly turned to look at him. Slade noticed the guy had a strange look to him, then noticed it was his skin, it was unusually pale. Both of them just stared at each other until there was another growl and the man groaned getting up but collapsed back down and looked at his leg that was covered over with a robe. Slade saw with his unbelieving eyes, a Tyrannosaurus Rex slowly stalk out of the trees, it seemed to still be a hatchling since it was small, but it was still large. 

  He stood still wondering if the facts of standing still were true, but alas, it seemed it was not as it began to charge at him. Another one right behind it came out heading to the man and growling himself he ran to the guy picked him up by the arms adjusting so he carried most of his weight and ran off into the city since the other way was currently blocked. 

* * *

  Ciel had a confused look as he took in the room he was in, outside looked so odd and inside was full of decay. There were bugs everywhere, overgrown plants, but in the corner he was on it was empty only a bag a foot away from him with his name. He pulled it over with some curiosity but also some wariness. When he opened it he saw it was empty but the pockets were labeled, he opened the one named 'food' and felt his mouth water when he smelt something that smelt so divine and appetizing, he put his hand inside and pulled out a vial filled with clear slivery tints of fluid on the inside.

   He frowned as he realized it was a soul, and a very good one at that by the almost pure silver color it had, since he never actually ate one before. He tried to take the stopper off but hesitated since he wasn't sure how he would 'eat' it, but when the fluid touched his tongue when he leaned in to try he began to gulp greedily, reveling in the wonderful taste of whatever it was he was drinking. When he was finished he felt his tired body feel more rejuvenated and wondering how it had gotten him so energized. 

  He shook his head, he felt so satisfyingly full and rested. He shoved the empty vial back inside standing up, feeling another presence nearby and it didn't feel friendly. He walked to the 'windows' that were almost completely obliterated and saw the outside looked just as gloomy as the inside, just less bugs. He turned around making his way out, he needed to find out where he was and who else was there. As he headed out he peeked from the corner taking everything in again making sure there were no surprises. 

  He walked near the buildings feeling a little more secure with one of his sides covered while he just looked around at the strangeness of everything, how the shadows seemed to move from the corners of his eyes to the red sky above. He began on walking with a random destination to see where on earth he was or if he was actually taken to hell. He stayed alert of his surroundings, knowing better than to let his guard down. For a while he just walked aimlessly until he heard a scuffle a little bit down the road. 

  He silently walked to see what it was and regretted it a moment later when he was on the floor rubbing his head as he glared at what had done it. He saw someone a few feet away from him holding onto their head as well, it seemed they had crashed into each other. "Watch where your going wont you" Ciel grumbled as he stood back up, but as soon as he was on his feet the other one grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him away "sorry but when there's things chasing after you, you just try to run and hide as best as you can! Now stop dragging your feet and run!".

   Ciel looked at the other boy about to retort when he heard thumping footsteps behind them. He managed to turn around to see what it was and when he did he kept up with the other boy even managing to end up dragging him along. They ran through the buildings trying to lose the beast after them but to no avail. That was, until they fell through a covered hole in the ground the thing couldn't get into. They just stared at the monster trying to get in the cracks, it had bulging bug eyes, and yellow waxy looking skin with chameleon looking arms and one sharp talon at the tip trying to snap at them. They began running down the torched pathway, not caring they might be heading into more monsters beneath, just as long as they were way from that one, they were fine.


End file.
